Worried Sick OR Seeing Straight
by LouphiaTheHobbit
Summary: Rick now knew, what worried sick means while Alexis is even surprising herself when staying strong for everyone's sake. The moments after the shot and a few days into what happens afterwards. Castle and Alexis are focus, which is why the title is divided
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear readers My take on what might happen after the final. Yes, parts of this are a little over the top, but I just watched the final again and I can't stop shivering. I needed to write something to get at least part of it out of my system.**_

_**As always… Read, review and most importantly enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I know… Christmas is far from now but whoever wants to give me an early present… I wouldn't say not to Castle ;)**_

_**A/N: POVs are a little mixed up but I really wanted to include more than just Castle. Also there are going to be one or two more chapters- depends on yo****u**_

Worried sick OR Seeing straight

Rick was staring at the immobile face that was lying inches from his own. One second she had looked at him with this painful, endless fear in her eyes, an almost invisible smile tugging at her lips and the next the only moving feature of her was the single teardrop that made its way to the ground.

_No, no, no, no, no…!_

"Kate, Kate, don't… I love you, Kate, don't leave me… please"

He was repeating the words over and over again, not caring about the people surrounding them. She couldn't just die. She just couldn't. Now when he finally manned up and told her. His mother had be so right…

Mother, Alexis- where were they? He saw a blur or red hair and two women sank to their knees next to him.

"Dad" his daughter whispered, new tears rising in her eyes when she looked at the laying detective.

Rick tried to wrap her in a comforting embrace but he simply couldn't lift his arms. It was like concrete was filling his body.

He felt his lower lip quiver, knowing he couldn't hold it together anymore. He tried, he really tried but when Martha managed to ease Kate's limp hand out of his shaking one hugging him gently, he lost it.

Sobbing into his mother's shoulder he cried for Kate, for not being able to safe her, for being to slow, for losing it in front of Alexis, for his bad timing, for everything. It was like the events of these last days were crushing him.

Somewhere deep down he knew he had to stop inhaling, he was beginning to feel light headed but the way Alexis was forcefully biting her lip reminded him so much of Kate. Too much. His daughter was trying to be strong for the sake of them.

Alexis gulped, finally daring to touch the detective's neck. Her own heart was beating like crazy, hoping she'd find a pulse.

With one hand checking for the pulse she was already getting out her phone for calling an ambulance.

Her whole world seem to be crushing down on her and she almost started sobbing in relief when she felt a faint but steady pulse on the detectives neck.

Pushing the call button she heard her father sobbing in agony and she didn't know what was worse. Her dad all broken or the shot woman in front of her.

Nothing in her life she'd been more relieved as when she finally got someone on the line. "Alexis Castle speaking, at the military cemetery has been a shooting, one woman is down." She listened patiently as the voice on the other hand asked about their whereabouts and what she knew about the victim. Alexis took a deep, shaking breath and choked out "Kate Beckett, detective at the 12th. We were all attending a funeral when suddenly someone shot her from further down. She's got a faint pulse, the bullet hit her in the stomach. Not too close to the heart."

It was getting harder now. Her father's sobs had turned into panicky breaths.

"You might want to send a second ambulance, some people are under shock, one is hyperventilating"

She knew that in a few days, hours maybe, she wouldn't be able to understand how she managed to get all the information trough without loosing it.

"Is there someone with medical training?" the person asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we've got an ME here, I'll pass her the phone" she said, feeling a single tear making it's way over her cheek.

"When will you be …."

"About 5 to 10 minutes".

Alexis was making her way over to Lanie, shoving the phone in her hand. "Emergency's on the way, they wanted someone with training on the line" she explained, gulping down the panic that was now starting to rise.

Lanie grabbed Alexis' phone and gave the girl a reassuring yet forced smile. A second after the two were hurrying over to the bizarre trio that was shielding Kate's body from everyone, kneeling at her side.

They each looked lost. Rick's face was a mixture of fear, pain and utter disbelief, Martha looked like she was going to burst from all the emotions she was trying to keep inside her and Jim Beckett was sitting at Rick's other side, shaking his head, tears falling from his face onto the grass.

Rick was beginning to feel lightheaded, worse than before, things were beginning to get blurry. He knew he really needed to stop inhaling but he couldn' was so frightened, it hurt so much.

When he saw his daughter and Lanie rushing over, dropping to their knees at Kate's other side he looked at him, the fear evident in her voice. He felt Alexis' small hand on his cheek, reaching over Kate. She looked scared, yet strong, collected.

"Dad" she whispered "Dad, you need to stop inhaling" she pleaded.

The last thing he remembered was the worried look on his daughter's face and the faint noise of the ambulance getting closer then he passed out.

"Dad!" Alexis cried in horror, wanting to get up, but Martha was already checking on him.

"Grams…" Alexis whispered, not fully aware of what Lanie was doing next to her.

"He's okay" Martha mumbled and Alexis turned back to Lanie.

"Little Castle" the ME said. "Can you help me?"

Alexis nodded frantically, one hand wiping away the few fresh tears on her cheeks.

"Okay… I need you to press firmly on the wound, can you do that?" Lanie asked, her voice steady but Alexis saw right trough it.

Carefully she placed her hand to the wound, using the other to take her grandmother's scarf from the ground.

The first time her hand had made contact with the body and the blood beneath her she felt her heartbeat rising again but it was over before it really started. Crumpling the scarf with one hand she slowly replaced her other hand with the scarf, looking at Lanie. The ME nodded and continued to breath for Kate. They sure as hell weren't going to lose her. The minutes were passing only slowly and at some point Alexis needed to replace the blood soaked scarf with something else. Grabbing behind her, she took her jacket ,which she had put there after kneeling down. Once again she change the object that was drinking the detective's blood.

_**TBC... if you want me to, that is :)**_!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heeeello everyone I'm actually glad that I received 5 reviews for the first chapter. I was seriously considering not continuing this… Oh, and I really apologise for the awful spelling in the former chapter, it was written and posted in the middle of the night. Not the smarted idea, I learned ^^**_

_**Anyway, read, enjoy and don't forget to review, please!**_

Moments after Rick passed out and Alexis started pressing her jacket against the gunshot wound the wailing sirens stopped and two ambulances came into sight. Alexis was sure she'd never been more relieved, apart maybe from the moment she found Kate's pulse.

Lanie smiled reassuringly at the girl and made a mental note that she had to tell her she should consider studying medicine after all that. Lanie was truly impressed how good Alexis was holding up and handling the situation, despite her father's unconsciousness.

Alexis smiled back at Lanie, taking a deep breath she asked the question that had been burning in her mouth the passed minutes.

"Do you think she'll make it?" she war surprised at how steady her own voice was.

"Of course" Lanie answered with a thin but real smile. "I bet your dad somehow managed to save her life. And you're doing a really good job continuing his work" she told the girl, the smile growing at the way Alexis was biting her lip.

Mere seconds before the ambulances arrived at the small group, Rick opened his eyes, shooting up from the ground.

"Kate! Where is Kate? How is she?"

He felt his mother's hand on his chest, trying to keep him down on the ground.

"Shh… Richard. The ambulances are almost here. Alexis and Lanie are helping her"

Rick turned his head, a sight escaping his lips as he saw the three women.

As soon as the ambulances were there medics began hurdling over Kate and Alexis shooed some of them over to her father and the others who were still there.

Alexis knew her father was trying to convince them that he was okay and he should be riding with Kate before the argument went off.

"She's my partner" her dad hissed at the paramedics. "I'm fine. I need to be with her. She _needs_ me!"

"Sir… Sir, you are in shock, you need to calm down" another medic tried again.

"NO! I do not need to calm down, I need to be with her!" her father bellowed at the poor guy.

That was when Jim Beckett spoke up.

"It's okay. She'd want him to be there."

The paramedics were looking at the older man sitting in the grass, looking shattered. When he was about to argue, Jim held his up his right hand.

"I'm her father. And I'm sure she'd be happy to know he's there"

Although the paramedics didn't look too happy they agreed that Castle would ride along with Kate.

Meanwhile, a paramedic who was now putting pressure on the wound was replacing Alexis and Lanie was no longer needed as well, considering the oxygen mask that was now placed over Kate's mouth.

Before Alexis could really register what was going on the ambulance with Kate and her father in it was already leaving the cemetery.

She was now standing between Lanie and her grandmother, who was standing next to Jim Beckett. Alexis was still holding her blood-soaked jacket and Martha's scarf was still lying on the ground, glistening lightly in the sun.

Lanie turned around to look for Ryan and Javier, spotting them a few feet away, making their way towards them. As soon as she knew they were both okay she turned to Castle's family and Kate's father.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital" she said, the shock of seeing her best friend getting shot slowly wearing off.

A moment after the group of four was making their way towards Esposito's car, Lanie fiddling with her boyfriend's car keys. She had texted him on their way to the car, he and Ryan would be following with Ryan's car as fast as they could.

_**TBC… I got one or two more chapters in mind. Do you want them? =)**_


End file.
